


Ode to an Urban Legend

by OrinokoMcGee



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aliens, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Randomness, The Doctor (Doctor Who) is a Dork, The Doctor (Doctor Who) is an Idiot, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrinokoMcGee/pseuds/OrinokoMcGee
Summary: A Tale about The Doctor accidentally giving a child nightmares or how The Doctor became a Urban Legend…but not in a good way.For scIFmastery on Tumblr:https://sclfmastery.tumblr.com/
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)





	Ode to an Urban Legend

Picture the scene - You’re the Doctor, you have found an abandoned Davros chair in the middle of a forest, so you go to town on it add some rocket boosters to the underside and then you’re riding around in it

Then it’s like midnight or something and you’re still mucking about hovering about the place like a right numpty without a care in the world all wibbly wobbly bumbly wumbly and wearing your Gallifrey collar cos fuck Rassilon, then you hear a noise and something moving about so you go and investigate, but you’re not getting out of your newly claimed hover chair cos finders keepers losers weepers. So you hover closer to the sound and then you land and then you find out it’s just a kid but since you’re a really friendly alien you go and say hello.

But this is the wrong era for hover chairs and this kid has never seen anything like you before and can’t seem to comprehend what’s happening so starts screaming and runs away whilst doing so.

You try to explain yourself whilst hovering after them but alas the damage is done.

When your companions ask about the Flatwoods Monster you promptly stare at the floor of the TARDIS, going full beetroot in the process and completely silent.

That was a bad day…you don’t think about bad days.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like.  
> Chapter 2 coming as soon as I write it.


End file.
